1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scent dispersing devices, and, more particularly, to a system having a lamp assembled with an aroma capsule that disperses scent.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,066,420, 8,262,277 and 8,147,116 disclose an aroma lamp, which includes a light bulb that emits light and heats aroma wax. The aroma lamp has a complicated mechanical structure and a high manufacturing cost. A user needs to prepare a certain container for the aroma wax to be contained therein. The user also needs to take the aroma wax out from the container carefully and place the aroma wax in a ceramic receiving trough above a support stand, for the aroma wax to be heated by the light bulb. When taking the aroma wax out from the container, the user is likely to be stained by the aroma wax. After the aroma material is evaporated completely, the user has to wash and clean the receiving trough. If the receiving trough is not sufficiently clean and another aroma material that disperses different scent from the previous aroma material is placed in the receiving trough, the user will smell unexpected scent. The receiving trough is made of a fragile material (e.g., a ceramic product), and is likely to be broken when being washed.